dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NightLullaby/Dragon Names
I'm tired of calling to my mind, was any name already used or not, when a new dragon takes its place on my islands. So I decided to list the names of my dragons here. Also it's a good source of inspiration to call or rename some dragons in harmony with others. I'm not that original in naming, sometimes I can just use analogue russian words to name a dragon or leave the delault name. Also I'll try to describe which thoughts led me when I used a name or what it refers for. Abominable - Bumble Abyss - Cinder Aether - Mysteria Air - Skye (it reminds me Sky from "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.") Aladdin - Estray Alpine - Sleet Ambassador - Lori (Takarada from "Skip Beat!" manga, lol) Amethyst - Delsir (Diablo 3 Sorceress' set) Amphora - Spark Apollo - Helios Arbiter - Estel Archer - Robin Artemis - Alexander Astro - R2-D3 (Star Wars, of course, next generation) Athena - Affi Athletic - Aira Atlantis - Neptun Autumn - Fallen Avalanche - Lavian ("lavina" is avalanche on Russian) Award - Grammy Azurite - Saphira Ballot - Electo Banshee - Venga (Vengeful Spirit from Dota 2) Basilisk - Twist Battlesteed - Musashi Beaded - Kadenza Beast - Silent Beastmaster - Chudo (Chudo-Yudo is three-headed evil moster from old russian tales) Beauty - Belle (sure) Bedrock - Hexen (I believe it is something witch-related in German) Black Cat - Neko Black Ice - George Blizzard - December Blue Moon - Isabel Bountiful - Spike Bride - Lasur Bride of Franken - Diana Bubble - Bobo Bubble Gum - Ivonna Butterfly - Firefly Cactus - Wella Camelot - Sir Lans Candy Cane - Bianco Candy Corn - Cornuel Carnival - Valery Cave - Havier Celestial - Chaser Celtic - Ketsal Centurion - Arcturus Chameleon - Pascal (Disney Tangled story) Chandelier - Lumiere Chariot - August (Rome, Caesar and etc.) Charisma - Chrysa Charm - Trekkie Cherry Blossom - Kyoko Clockwork - Ferris Cloud - Tendra Clown - Ronald (McDonald) Comic - Batsy (Batman?) Coral - Indigo Cornucopia - Horny Cosmic - Quark Cosmos - Glitch Cotton Candy - Swan Crystal - Inna (Diablo 3 Monk set) Cupcake - Harmony Cupid - Eros Cursed Idol - Penny Cursed Rose - Gloss Daisy - Teru (unrepeatable heroine from "Dengeki Daisy" manga) Dame of Darkness - Zelda Dark Crystal - Kai Dark Naga - Obi Dark Phoenix - Foux (Harry Potter universe, I guess) Darksteel - Servo Dawntree - Jeff Deep - Cthulhu Devil - Vesuvi Diamond - Ocean (Coeur de Marine, a huge diamond from Titanic) Dino - Indie Disco - Pearl Drama - Dramatic Dreamweawer - Feeria Druid - Daff Dueler - Dean (Winchester xD no comments) Eagle - Phoenix Earthquake - Shaker Elements - Anansi Emerald - Odry Eve - Ren Explorer - Blitzer Fairy - Rainbow Fairytale - Alice (caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland actually, but.. just Alice) Familiar - Hunter Festive Light - Mika Fire - Cheller Fire Giant - Gallah Fireflash - Twirl Fireflower - Flamia Firefly - Grell Firemane - Bert Firestorm - Pyro Flametail - Ghost Flower - Cherry Flower Power - Yolandy ("Chappie" movie) Fluffy - Cepha Forbidden - Allion Forest - Emerals Fossil - Fjord Four-Leaf - Puffy Frostbite - Kudos Frostfire - Nephalem (Diablo 3) Fruitful - Crocky Fuzzy - Taurus Gaia - Mori (forest in Japaneese) Garnet - Octarine Gatekeeper - Krikthir (some WoW Gatekeeper, IDRK, not playing WoW) Gemini - Castor Gemstone - Gem Genie - Rajar Ghost Armor - Bato (Ghost in the Shell) Gilded Knight - Jann Gingerbread - Cookie Glacius - Glacius Glass - Stainly Goblin - Tinder Goodwitch - Elia Graffiti - Andy Griffin - Glory Groom - Richard Gummy - Jelly Hades - Agatha Hammerhead - Akulina (old Russian name, also "akula" is a shark on Russian) Harvest - Wheaty Hera - Lyra Hercules - Heracl (rus. Hercules) Hermes - Eliam Hermit - Krabe Hippogriff - Chibi Holly - Ginger Holographic - Nessy Honeybee - Magmi Horizon - Sunset Humming - Dolce Hypnotic - Cyclo Ice Age - Tundra Idol - Poet Illusion - Merl Illusionist - Guddini Immortal - Lancelot Iridescent - Alan Island - Wave Ivory - Albin Jack - Valiant Jack O' - Johnny Jade - Ryu Jasmine - Daly Jewelry - Precious Jigsaw - Fresco Justice - Zeal Killerwhale - Moby King - Julian (Madagascar!) Kitsune - Fidget Knightmare - Kishin Kung-Fu - Shifu Lacewing - Algo Ladybug - Twig Landworm - Paul Laserlight - Furion LeftHeart - Amore Leo - Orpheus Leopard - Rangi Life - Elly Light - Glory Lightning - Speedy Loch Ness - Orochi Lollipop - Irin Lord of Light - Lunar Lorekeeper - Sayonara Lotus - Moria Love - Palomino Lovebird - Heaven Lovelight - Venus Lovers Tree - Moore Luck - Stark Lumberjack - Axe Lunar Horse - Nymph Lunar Rainbow - Cloud Lunar Ram - Hana Magic - Enchi Malachite - Drood Maple - Klen Marble - Vial March Mayhem - Dereck Marshmallow - Puck Mask - Castiel Meadow - Sylo Messenger - Aki Metal - Marvin Meteor - Link Midnight - Anima Mindvolt - Brian Mirage - Focus Mist - Quirin Mistletoe - Kissme Mistmoth - Navi Moonlight - Melody Morning Glory - Leina Music - Yota Mythic - Alef Never Ending - Chrystal Night - Lullaby Night Imp - Varmint Nouveau - Shannon Nutcracker - Clucken Obsidian - Darksome Olympus - Pluto Opal - Opaleria Owl - Oliver Pansy - Ilaria Paradise - Wonk Parakeet - Emery Patchwork - Snippet Peacock - Jeeni Pearl - Fluma Pegasus - Luma Penguin - Stormy Penumbra - Dream Picnic - Idan Pinata - Pino Pink Lotus - Jackie Pirate - Will Pixie - Rosiel Planet - Spark Plum Blossom - Eliza Poinsettia - Terraria Poison - Fausto Polar - Howl Portal - Floyd Poseidon - Sail Prize Fighter - Mohammed Pterodactyl - Ligo Puffer - Flaunder Pumpkin - Blaze Quartz - Pinkychi Queen - Luisa Radioactive - Dot Rainbow - Goldie Rapunzel - Ciry Red Rose - Sakura Rex - Indie Rhyme - Seuss RightHeart - Okami Ripscale - Ebonhawk Rose - Rosel Royal - Guinevere Ruby - Char Sabretooth - Junior Sandstorm - Cruse Sapphire - Orion Sasquatch - Wendigo Scarab - Abary Scarecrow - River Scorpion - Venoma Scylla - Hexa Seabreeze - Clea Seafarer - Kitano Seastar - Happy Seer - Sage Serpent - Nagata Siamese - Eiwell Silver Screen - Silvio Skeletal Knight - Achilles Skysurfer - Stripe Slumber - Jimbo Smoke - Nott Snap - Themy Snowflake - Frosty Snowman - Neige Snowmelt - Nett Snowstorm - Snow Social - Glide Sorcerer - Dante Sorceress - Morrigan Soulmate - Shine Space - Lucy Sparkler - Sparkle Spell - Clarence Spicy - Pepper Spirit Queen - Alia Splatter - Splash Stainglass - Yukatan Stardust - Leya Starlight - Dive Stone - Gregor Storm - Cyan Sultana - Iren Summer - Jain Sunblaze - Quu Sunflower - Sunny Sunrise - Spire Sunset - Fenna Sunshine - Natsu Super - Cal-El Swan - Odette Sweater - Poncho Sweet Tooth - BonBon Teddy - Mr.Plush Thanksgiving - Gert Tiger's Eye - Einar Time Travel - Dr.Who Tiny - Rena Titan - Seer Topaz - Nepha Treasure - Solomon Tree Frog - Scorch Triceratops - Gojira Trickster - Woopy Tricorn - Qiry Tropic - Ohana Truffle - Honey Tsunami - Hydro Twilight - Lerry Vampire - Lestat Venomous - Wesper Viking - Ragnar Virtue - Samsara Warrior Prince - Leon Warrior Princess - Victoria Water - Sally Waterfall - Sandra Watermelon - Arbuzzo Waverider - Leaf White Chocolate - Flambi White Gold - Akatosh White Rose - Lilu White Witch - Azura Wild - Ferno Wildflower - Smile Winter - Fuyu Winter Rose - Ivy Witch - Beth Wizard - Ian Wooden - Carve Yeti - Mammoth Zephyr - Shiro Zombie - Zippy Category:Blog posts